


Hidden Extras

by Grace_Williams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princley Hotels is a worldwide, international and prestigious company owned by Geoff Payne.</p>
<p>Liam was his only son and sole heir to the company. Yet earning $40,000,000,000 a year doesn't satisfy the rich boy. Liam wanted something else. He craved something more. He needed something extra. </p>
<p>Harry Styles is an innocent boy from Holmes Chapel who was just looking for a job. He thought a job as personal assistant to Liam Payne was too good to refuse</p>
<p>Not long after, Harry discovers what hidden extras come with the job. Or the person you work for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

"Liam!" Geoff cheered over excitedly at his son, causing Liam to groan and lay his head in his hands on the marble kitchen bench.

"Dad." The twenty-one-year-old whined at his father, lifting his head. "If you've come in here asking for me to work then go away. I am satisfied and comfortable on this chair." He slumped deeper into the dark wooden stool.

"You must work! You can not make yourself a happy family, speaking of which you need to get married before I arrange one for you, without working for your home and assets. Not to mention you are sitting on a stool not chair, one that is quiet hard to get comfortable on might I add. Your shift at the hotel starts at 5." The man rambles continuously, with his mention of the marriage grabbing Liam's attention the most. 

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!" Liam yells jumping up from the stool hastily, causing his father to flinch a little. "How long are you giving me?!!!" He adds aggressively.

"Well no specific date but if I were you I'd be settling down by the end of the year or roundabout." He shrugs.

"THAT'S A MONTH AND A HALF AWAY!!!" Liam protests before groaning and dragging himself up the stairs to get ready for work. 

The local hotel here in Wolverhampton was how the hotel business started. It was a smallish three story building with a country atmosphere that made it like a traditional English pub, it was the smallest and cheapest of Princely Hotels but it was still adequate and sufficient for guests. Liam dressed himself in a basic black shirt that had the company's logo monogrammed on it and black pants, in order to work at the bar or restaurant. He walked past his father, ignoring him completely, before driving to work in his black Mercedes S-Class coupe; which by the way is a car worth over $500,000.

As he arrived at the country hotel, he parked his car before walking inside to see everything running smoothly.

"Nice to see you sir." Various staff members nod at different intervals before continuing. Liam would most often work at the bar, purely because of enjoyment but today he wanted to do something else.

TO: Geoff Payne

Can I hire a new worker?

Sure enough he got back the answer he wanted. Which was 'Just so long as they'll be put to work, don't waste anyone.' As bad as it sounds, it does make sense if you think it through; it was essentially saying to not just hire someone for the sake of it. Now he had to choose someone though? 

So instead of working at the bar he went to his office, he didn't have his own office in all the hotels; in the less visited ones it was just a office for the family to use and share. They were quite private offices for only the owner, necessary clientele and personal assistant.

That's it! He'll hire a personal assistant, he didn't have one yet and maybe he'd get slightly more work done. Upon setting out to create a job advertisement he came up with the following:

Princely Hotel's International

Princely Hotel's is looking for someone to be the personal assistant to Mr Liam Payne.

The employee will have to carry out tasks such as note taking, coffee runs, filing, accompanying Mr Payne on business trips and other such office tasks. It is expected that he or she will have a cheery attitude toward all co-workers, capable math and English skills and determination to get things done to a consistently high standard. 

Resumé must include two or more references and applications need to be emailed to liampayne@princleyhotels.com or delivered in person to one of the hotels on or before the 3rd of December.


	2. Chapter 1

It's the 3rd of December, which means today is the last day for applications. I had noticed one particular boy starring at the sheet in the front window of the hotel everyday but I still haven't gotten his application. I have a filter system of hiring that my father taught me. 

First you briefly skim through all the applications, highlighting green anything that seemed a major advantage of the person or red anything that you really didn't like before putting anything with red in its own pile. Next you read through the most important characteristics of the job as you do the same highlighting technique. By now you should have very few with lots of green left, you call the references and stalk their Internet profiles for details. 

At this point I'm not getting past the second step on anyone because the curly haired boy that had been staring hadn't applied yet. I took a photo of the boy, who is probably only a year or so younger than me in reality, before stalking Facebook to find him. 

Harry Styles, born February 1st. Single and by the look of his posts, homosexual. That's all I needed to know, not to mention the fact he has quite a public account. 

The entries close tonight and its already 11:30pm. The boy left the sheet for the final time five hours ago and I am constantly checking for last minute applications. I'm starting to loose hope that Harry won't apply, in which case I'll contact him for an explanation.

"Mr. Payne?" I hear coinciding with a knock on the wooden door.

"Come in." I reply looking up at the door as one of the receptionists, Remy, walked in.

"Sir; there's someone here who wants to talk to you, they don't have an appointment." She answers politely. This is one of my pet hates, people dropping in unannounced.

"Why are they here?" I ask irritated.

"He won't say, however he does desperately want to talk to you. He claims that its an urgent matter of business." She adds, looking me in the eyes.

"Well then." I huff, putting down my pen and standing. "Where is he?" 

"In the waiting room sir." 

"Thank you, tell him I'll be down to see him shortly." I respond, ushering her out the door. She shuts it behind her and I fall back on the chair, to wait for her to get back downstairs. 

I hate walking down the corridor with someone unless I'm deep in conversation with them. Not sure why, it's just constantly awkward so therefore something I avoid. Which is why I won't walk down the corridor with a worker, unless its desperate.

I stand and make my way to the door before shutting it behind me and taking long strides down the green carpeted hallway. Upon arriving in the lobby I scan around to see the familiar Harry Styles, which instantly takes away my frustration, I take a deep breath before approaching him.

"Hello." I begin, protruding my hand from him to shake.

"Hello Mr. Payne, my name is Harry Styles." He replies, scrambling up from his chair and startling me a little. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Styles, how may I help you?" I asked, trying to remain oblivious to his reasons.

"I was wondering if I was still able to apply for to position of your personal assistant?" The young boy asks sweetly, I just want to take him as my own. He's so innocent and bashful, exactly my type.

"Most certainly, follow me to my office." I instruct, turning on my heel when he nods in agreement. I lead him to the mahogany door and open it for the both of us before ushering for him to sit on one of the chairs opposite an oversized desk.

"I apologize for handing it in so late and inconveniencing you but here is my résumé." He apologizes sincerely as he sits down.

"I assure you that it's perfectly alright." I reply, taking it from him and flicking through. "Mind if I interview you now before you leave?"

"Course not, I don't know if I'm dressed for a job interview though." He mumbles, looking down at his black jeans and grey Ramones tee.

"You look fine." I assure, before searching for my interview guidelines sheet.

"Harry. What makes you believe you're qualified to be my personal assistant and why do you think you're the most deserving of the role?" I ask professionally as he thinks through his answer.

"Well I worked in a library as a summer job this year so I think I'm experienced in an office setting and working to customer demand. I'm also known as a perfectionist so I think that will help me execute the necessary tasks. I don't think I'm more deserving exactly but I would definitely like the position because in 10 or so years time I see myself working in business and having a business degree from university." He explains to me confidently.

"Brilliant, I'll definitely be calling your references in the morning." I smile at him, who returned the gesture. "Now, do you have any questions about the job?"

"Just one." He speaks up. "Do you know what the hours will be?" 

"Not exactly at this point. Quite probably 10-12 hour days, though it will vary all the time." I answer in thought, because I haven't even considered this.

"Right, thank you." He says, nodding his head at my answer. "I should get going, it's already five past midnight."

"Me too, thanks for dropping by and I'll be contacting you shortly." I shake his hand firmly and shoo him out the door before packing up all my belongings into my briefcase. 

I wander downstairs slowly, bid farewell to the receptionists, before hopping into my black Mercedes and sinking deeply into the seat. I will definitely be hiring Mr Harry Styles. I don't even care if the references say he's a psychopath murderer. He will be mine.


	3. Chapter 2

When I told my father I was voluntarily going into my office this morning, same as I have all week, I think he metaphorically fell off his chair. My sudden turnaround about my attitude and dedication to work seems to be shocking everyone. Not to mention the fact I'm now working at the London office/hotel quite regularly.

I just called Harry's references and they all said that he was a sweet and caring guy who worked hard. Which fits with his résumé, that I properly read over last night, perfectly. He's definitely the one. 

I find his phone number, pick up my phone and dial.

"Harry speaking." The cute boy from Cheshire picked up.

"Hello Harry, this is Liam Payne." I greet simply.

"Oh, hello Mr Payne. What can I do for you?" He asks innocently.

"I was just calling to say congratulations. I have officially given you the job." I reply, unbelievably happy.

"Wow. Thank you so much Mr Payne." He responds graciously, he seems a bit gobsmacked.

"My pleasure. When are you available to go over some logistics regarding the job?" I ask, twirling a pen round in my fingers.

"I'm really not fussed. I work at Tesco so I'll need to hand in my resignation letter ASAP." He tells me casually.

"I'll do that."

"Wh-What?" He chokes up.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll write your resignation letter and call them. You just come down here to London and by the time you arrive, everything will be sorted." I tell him, not caring if he says no.

"Uh- Are you sure?" He squeaks cutely.

"Definitely. Now, I'll see you in 2-3 hours. Goodbye Harry." I finish off.

"O-okay. Bye Liam." He states, instantly pissing me off.

"It's Mr Payne." I seethe, before slamming the phone.

I recompose myself before alerting Harry's, now ex, boss that I'll be emailing him the resignation letter. Just as Melinda tells me that Harry has arrived, I'm pressing send on the email. 

"Come in Harry." I call out as footsteps approach the door, causing him to enter immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Payne. To start off I'd just like to apologize for what happened on the phone this morning." He rambles cutely.

"Just call me Mr. Payne for now and we'll be fine." I lightly glare at him in order to get the message across, to which he ferociously nods his head. "Good." I smile at the end. 

"Take a seat Harry and we'll go over simple rules, responsibilities and house keeping. I recommend you write this down." I usher him to sit down as I hand him a pen and notepad.

"First one you're already aware of but I'll make myself clear again, you only call me Mr. Payne until further notice." I start, causing him to nod curtly. "I'll just say these as they come to me so for now, your responsibilities. You'll have to meet me here, 8am every morning. Speaking of which, never come into my office unless I specifically ask you to or I'm with you. 8am. You'll have to bring me a black tea, one sugar, from the small coffee shop around the corner. It's called Sugar and Espresso. Don't be late. Next-"

"Mr Payne?" He asks, interrupting me mid-sentence.

"Yes? For future warning, don't interrupt." I snap irritably.

"If you didn't want me in your office, where did you want me to meet you?" He says meakly. 

"Out the front." I reply, causing him to write it down on the same sheet of lined paper. "Now, shall I continue?" He nods. "Good. Oh yes! Good news! You'll have your own, reserved spot in the car park. I believe it'll have a sign stating 'Reserved For The Personal Assistant To Liam Payne'. You'll need to collect a weekly progress report of all the hotels and file accordingly, recite/record/notate absolutely every encounter, organize my personal household staff such as cleaners, manage my schedule and run many other errands. Also, I'll give you a standard lunch break from 12-12:30 and expect you to return from your break with my lunch. Now I don't want the same thing everyday, mix it up, I won't tell you what to get me each day. You need to surprise me and make sure I like it." I end with a smile. He's hastily writing down everything and already seems to be getting cutely flustered. "You'll do well in this job Harry, I'm sure of it." I smile knowingly.

"I'm glad you think so." He accepts the compliment graciously.

"Now, it's just past one o'clock already. Would you like to go grab some lunch?" I offer, standing up from my leather chair.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He smiles, dimples and all.

"Great, lets go then." I smile slightly, leading him out the door.

"Mr. Payne; will I have to meet you here, in London, everyday? I still live in Holmes Chapel." He says, looking down, probably in fear that I'll snap at him.

"Yes, unless otherwise specified. I'll organise somewhere for you to live in London. Everything will be paid for, also; what car do you drive?" I explain, my eyes practically twinkling with an idea for his apartment.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Payne. I have a Hyundai Excel." He replies on the walk toward a simple café nearby.

"Year?"

"1997." Harry states, biting his lip.

"I'll buy you a new car too, we could do that this afternoon. Before you ask, I insist on doing this so that you have something that is worthy enough for you to drive." I decide and explain as we enter. "Try and order me something, if you're stuck. Just ask." I wave him toward the counter as I look for a table.

"Oh- but- Mr. Payne?" He rushes out nervously.

"Don't ask me, I already told you not to do that." I turn away and smirk, glancing back as I sit down. He's wearing a look of puzzlement as he tries to select food for the both of us, the lady behind the counter -Miranda- looks over to me and I nod; confirming that Harry is ordering my lunch and will be for as long as possible. 

Which hopefully means forever, until our relationship changes for the better. Which I am most definitely looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 3

Soon enough, Harry walks over with our lunches; a lamb focaccia for me and a quesadilla for himself.

"Good lunch choices." I compliment him as he sets the plate down.

"Thanks." He blushes adorably.

"Mr. Payne?" He asks in midst of the meal, causing myself to look up and smile. I can't help but do that whenever I look at the vulnerable boy.

"Yes?"

"Uh- Oh never mind." He brushes it off, looking down shyly.

"Tell me." I command slowly.

"What will my pay be?" He rushes out with a red and embarrassed face, causing me to chuckle at him.

"Harry, no need to be embarrassed; it's a perfectly valid question. A flat rate of £25 to start but will quite likely rise. Not to mention we'll also provide you with a fully equipped house, car and a card linked to a bank account of mine so any purchases you make for me while working you won't have to pay for. 

Now, 25 by 10 is 250. 250 a day by 5 is 1,250 plus 25 by 5 for Saturdays and Sundays. The equivalent of one full day, brings it to 1,500 a week then times that by 52 gets you... £78,000 per year. Dear goodness that's a lot. Maybe I'll only pay you £15 an hour... 

I'll have to re-evaluate the budget and I'll get back to you on the pay ASAP. Now shall we depart? We need to do some shopping." I explain, his eyes going wide at the mention of so much money.

"Y-ye-yeah, we can go." He replies, obviously still feeling head over heels about everything.

I text the valet, meet him with the car out the front, give him a £20 tip and then start toward Burberry while telling him out about the 'apartment'. Technically there is no apartment for him, it's my penthouse; I will have convinced him to move in with me by Monday. Forcibly if he doesn't agree.

"The place is a studio apartment, so it's quite small, I think you'll fit comfortably though." I tell him, suddenly gaining the want to 'boop' his nose but refraining from doing so.

"Well, thank you in advance Mr. Payne. I'm sure it will suffice." He thanks me kindly, I smile back fondly as I take the necessary twists and turns to reach the luxury shopping district.

"I'm very close with the person who lives in the penthouse of the building. This apartment is technically connected to the penthouse but is fully equipped as guest accommodation in itself, just don't go into the penthouse and you'll be fine." I explain lightly.

 

Harry approved of the place instantaneously without convincing, which meant that we could spend the afternoon shopping; something I was most looking forward to. 

"Harry." I state monotonously while driving toward some clothing stores, namely stores such as Burberry and Ralph Lauren, to which he humms in acknowledgment. "For starters, I'd like you to address me properly." I scold him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Payne." He apologises instantly.

"I'll let it slide this time but watch out if it happens again." I glare at him warningly, causing his eyebrows to furrow deeply in adorable confusion.

"Mr. Payne... Does that mean there will be consequences?" He asks perplexed, just as I pull up outside the largest Burberry store in London. Which is in the midst of the luxury shopping district anyway.

"Of course, otherwise what's the point in having rules?" I whisper in his ear stealthily. He goes red and starts to stutter from my action but I simply pat the inner of his thigh and usher him out of the car quickly.

We stride into the overpriced department store, although isn't that the best part about it, before I make my way toward the mens jeans.

"As I was trying to mention earlier, I was browsing your Facebook earlier." I start, causing his face to show a plethora of red. "Don't worry, there was nothing bad. Anyway, the one thing I noticed was that you like to wear jeans. Very, very, tight jeans." I finish, skimming over the rack and then squeezing his cute little arse; allowing an all but manly squeal to erupt. Which makes me smile in delight. "Sit down." I command, pushing him onto a leather armchair. "I'll be right back." I walk to the counter and catch the attention of an extremely frustrating shop assistant.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" She smacks her gum against pink stained lips obnoxiously.

"Tell me where I can find the manager, or at least someone else who works here." I seethe, ending with the mumble of "I'm getting you fired."

"Greta's the manager, I'll grab her." She smiles forcefully before strutting past frustratingly to retrieve her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Greta emerges smiling.

"I need a number of things but we'll start with some jeans." I respond, walking with her over to where Harry is sitting next to the racks. I click and point next to me, signalling for Harry to stand. He scrambles up and I take the still warm chair.

"So what size and style were you looking at?" She inquires.

"Measure him." I instruct, sinking blissfully further into the chair. She nods curtly and scurries off to find a tape measure, before coming back and measuring his hips and leg length. 

"He's about a 33 or a little over so I'd recommend getting the 34 so that its quite comfortable." She explains, looking at jeans in a size 34.

"Try on a 32, at least." I request, causing Harry to look petrified. The shop assistant nods in hesitant agreement before taking a pair of black skinny jeans in a 32 off the rack. "Go try them on then come out and show me." I tell him, he nods and takes the jeans into the change room and slides the curtain shut. "You know Cupcake, you should get the 30's on, even the 28 might fit. Wow, you'd look so hot in them. You're trying on the 28's next." I suggest as he comes out in the tight, black jeans. He steps out awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck. "Come closer." He does, still not close enough though; a gap of nearly two feet separating us. I lean toward him and grab both of his hips, pulling him closer so it's a mere 20cm gap. "Get him the 28." I demand, not averting my gaze from Harry's gorgeous legs. She complies and hands me the new pair to which I hand them onto to Harry and push him into the change rooms with them.

"Mr. Payne?" Harry questions aloud from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes?" I reply, portraying the look of being dumbfounded.

"Um... I can't get the jeans done up." He answers shyly.

"Come out and I'll help you." I offer graciously.

"A-ah-are you sure?"

"Just come." I roll my eyes frustratingly, causing his head to meekly pop out from the side of curtain. "Over here." I smirk, using fingers gestures to lure him over. I grab the button and the loop hole, attempting to pull them together.

"Suck in." I state, causing his stomach to flatten and the jeans to eventually do up which much struggle. "Perfect, you're so petite and pretty my baby." I smile, kissing his belly button and surprisingly getting no objection; just copious uncomfortableness on his part. The tightness of the jeans is exceedingly attractive; the way he struggles to walk and the way the jeans look like paint. It's beautiful. Although really, him in no clothes at all would be even better. "Lets move onto the rest of the clothes shall we?"

After spending £4,500 and an hour and a half in Burberry, we exited and make our way to Gucci. I bought jeans, jackets, trench coats, bags, suits, tuxedos, shirts and ties at Burberry for Harry but at Gucci only shoes. After persuading my cupcake to do so, some female ones as well. Just women's boots though, so nothing too bold. At Ralph Lauren we got some classic polo's and sports attire and lastly at Calvin Klein, underwear. Golly that was a fun stop.

Seeing my cupcake in just colourful underwear has been the highlight of my week.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't want Harry to know where I live, obviously, so I decided to take the both of us back to the London hotel for the night. We already had dinner at a restaurant so that portion of the evening was covered. I'm essentially kidnapping him, I told him that I would take him back to Holmes Chapel when we had finished all we needed to in London. It just may take awhile. A long while.

"I might not be here for long." I say to the valet, throwing him the keys as he nods.

"Harry, get my sunglasses would you? Oh and don't forget to bring the shopping." I ask of him, he nods feverishly in reply and starts rummaging the car for my aviators. With help from the valet, he finds them and with the shopping, rushes after me. I hold my palm out and he places the VERSACE glasses on the flat surface. "Door." He follows my instructions as I slide the mirror aviators on and walk inside.

"Get me a waiting elevator." I command, taking long strides toward the reception desk. "What rooms are free tonight?" I ask, dropping my sunglasses on the black and marble counter top. The receptionist, Melinda, scrambles around on her iMac screen trying to find something. 

"All but SkySuite number one are empty, if you'd like one of those Sir." She tells me.

"I'll take number four, I'm in it with a plus one. Oh and tell the valet I'm staying." I inform her, walking off to the open elevator Harry had waiting and chucking him my sunglasses as the doors shut. I press the button for floor 48 and observe as Harry shuts his lips and stands in the corner.

"I'm sorry if you were surprised by my behaviour, I need to maintain my reputation while at the hotel. The basic rule is that when I have my sunglasses with or on me then I'm like that, although I suspect that you'll soon be able to adapt to a difference in requirements at different times." I explain.

"If you won't have your sunglasses on you all the time but will still need them when necessary then how do they magically get around with you..." He queries, following me down the hallway to our room. 

"You carry them silly." I reply playfully, opening the door and practically cackling at Harry's facial expression. 

"Wow..." He's completely lost.

"I take it you've never been in one of our hotel suites then? You can just drop the bags any where you'd like by the way." I chortle, causing him to shake his head and literally drop the bags with the still present look of daze and wonderment. "Well, this is it then. Come over here." I grab his hand and slowly pull him into the sleeping area of the room, which essentially feels like a different room due to the layout. He walks toward the window and keeps walking until he lightly bangs into it, making me stifle a laugh, with his eyes wide and mouth practically drooling. "Haven't you ever seen London?" I question humorously.

"Not like this." He answers slowly, before turning and slowly blinking at me. "It's amazing." He cracks a smile, forcing me to do the same.

"Come over here my precious cupcake." I tell him from where I sit on the bed.

"Mr. Payne..." He starts nervously, reluctantly sitting on the armchair on the opposing side of the room. Great, I know what he's about to say. Should I let him continue or just stop it where he's at? 

"Look, Harry, I know what you're going to say." I huff out.

"You do?" He squeaks.

"Of course, you're going to say something along the lines of the fact that you feel like I've been coming onto you. That's perfectly okay Harry! I just wish you were mine and I didn't want to imagine it, I wanted it to be a reality, so I made it reality. You don't have to change for me though, I liked the way you acted today. Nervous, petite and feminine was beautiful. You're extremely beautiful Harry." I know how to lure someone in, a soothing tone always helps. In all honesty, I've never actually lured anyone in before today but I'd like to think it went splendidly well considering he seems to be softening. 

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad... but would it effect my job? I mean, how am I supposed to work with you professionally if we're in a relationship?" He rambles as I step toward him and place the featherlight touch of my pointer finger on his lips.

"Just stay professional when we're in public, then everything will be fine." I whisper the last part and then pull him gently over to the bed. "By the way, I move quickly as most would say in relation to relationships. I'll be right back." I wink, causing him to panic; probably thinking that I'm going to get lube and a condom or things of the sort. 

Relationships mean more to me than sex, they're about the romance and the dominance. Even though I strongly believe in and support BDSM relationships, that doesn't mean it's about the sex. I like the power and vulnerability. I return with all the shopping and place the bags on the floor, seeing him relax when it's only the shopping.

"Now, its well after 9pm so what would you like to wear to bed beautiful?" I ask sweetly.

"Um, not sure?" He seems confused so I decide to decide for him.

"Don't worry about it baby, I'll decide for you." I smile, walking over to the chair and sitting. "Come sit on my lap Cupcake." He scampers over to sit down and does so a little too quickly. 

"Oomph." 

"Sorry Mr. Payne." He replies shyly.

"Call me Master." I instruct, causing him to nearly choke on his own spit.

"Don't worry, we'll work it out in the morning." I brush off before starting to untie his suede shoes. I then take off his jacket and shirt, once they're done I take his jeans and socks off. There he stands, in nothing but cheap underwear. I loop the elastic around my fingers and slide the black boxers down slowly, carefully feeling all of his legs. As they lay at his ankles I gracefully stroke his slowly hardening cock, before licking it all over. "Step out. Good boy." I praise him once he's out of the boxers before going to retrieve a pair of plain white briefs from one of the Calvin Klein bags. "Now in. Very good." He steps into the briefs, allowing me to then slide them up his gorgeous legs and completely ignoring his cock for the remainder of the evening; which lets a slight whimper come from his mouth.

"Where's your phone?" He points to his jacket pocket and honestly, I should've been able to think of that myself. I dig through to find a bottom of the range Blackberry, that is at least a couple of years old. "Looks like I'm buying you a new phone tomorrow as well." He just nods and I scroll through his contacts to find his mothers number, "Don't say a thing." I glare at him as I press call and turn it to speakerphone.

"Harry! It's good to talk to you again." She cheers.

"Actually, Anne. It's Liam Payne, Harry's new boss." I inform her.

"Oh hello Mr. Payne, where's my son then?" She asks in a caring manner.

"He's sleeping already. I was just calling to let you know that you don't have to worry at all and that Harry will be home in a day or two, once we've covered everything necessary for him to properly start work on Monday." I say, letting her know of everything that's going on.

"Oh- Alright Mr. Payne, I trust you with my son." She seems a bit reluctant but in the end gives in.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cox." I bid farewell before hanging up, not being bothered to await her response. 

"I don't want to lie to your mother cupcake so you need to get to bed, in you pop." I say, smacking his bum lightly.

"In this?" He questions baffled.

"Yes baby," I laugh a response. "Haven't you worn briefs before?" 

"Not since before puberty." He mumbles.

"You'll be fine, by the way, they show off your arse better. Rounder cheeks." I tell him. "As I said, it's bedtime." I push him to bed and he practically leaps under the mass of covers, burying himself under too many cushions. "There you are!" I exclaim playfully as I rip all the cushions off his face and surrounding areas, causing him to giggle prettily. I hold his squirming body still as I tuck him in, ending with a peck on the nose. "Goodnight my cupcake." I coo, shutting off the bedside light after he responds. 

"Goodnight."

I strip to down to just my boxers and then climb in next to Harry, wrapping my arms around his shivering body.

"Trust me." I whisper gently, causing him to relax into my arms as we both drift asleep.

It turns out it wasn't as hard as I would've thought to get close to him.


	6. Chapter 5

When the sunrise slowly took in the oversized window, I couldn't resist the temptation of pulling Harry closer and curling my limbs to wrap around to protect his own. The fact that he was about an inch or so taller than me frustrated me, or was about to start frustrating me. I'll just get him into positions that allow me to tower over him, although I think he knows who the boss is regardless. If he doesn't then I'll have to clearly show him.

Harry's got his arms tightly around my waist and his abundance of curly hair is furrowed deep into my bare chest. I don't resist the temptation to tease my fingers through his brown and tangled strands. 

After checking the time to be 7:40am, I eventually make it to my phone on the bedside table and find the room service number in my contacts.

"Good morning Sir, what can I do for you?" Some male who I don't recognise answered the call.

"A large omelette with the lot, a glass of orange juice and a glass of apple juice." I order, noticing I've just woken Harry up. "If they're not here by 8:00am then something's gotta change."

"Yes, of course Sir." He rushes out assuringly, I just roll my eyes and hang up the phone.

"What was that?" Harry asks meekly, causing me to turn to look at him fondly.

"That was just breakfast baby, don't worry." I kiss the top of his head gently, causing him to smile up at me.

"Okay." He sighs contently. 

"Don't get too comfortable, we need to get up in ten or fifteen minutes." I warn casually. He nods half-heartedly, yet we both stay in the cocoon of each others body heat until we hear a knock. "Can you please get that for me Cupcake?" I ask sweetly, when he nods in pleasant agreement I squeeze his cock and then arse on his way out of the bed. He squeals in surprise and embarrassment, I laugh at him as he makes his way to the door in just briefs.

"Are you cold baby?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes." He nods definitely.

"You should have just told me cub, here." I say, taking my black trench coat from yesterday off the floor and wrapping it around him after he places the tray on the table top. I help him to put the plate and glasses on the table by the window and when he goes to take a swig of orange juice I stop him. "Put it down, good. Now, let me feed you." I stay calm, taking the tumbler and lifting it to his lips. He gulps it down as I push the cup back and stare at the movement of his swallowing neck and the vulnerability in his eyes. I pull the glass back and gently wipe at edges of his mouth with a napkin. "I wish I could handcuff you so that you had to submit." I drawl out slowly, his pupils dilating beautifully.

"Wh-wh-what..." He gapes, his mouth hanging open.

"I have something I'd like to show you." I tell him once we've finished the large omelette, which I had to pick the olives out of for Harry but I didn't mind. He's my baby cupcake, I have to take care of him. He nods hesitantly and I smile, pecking him on the lips. "Great. We should get dressed though, come have a shower with me Cupcake. I'll clean you more thoroughly than you ever realised possible." I say leading him to the bathroom daintily.

"Okay..." He seems reluctant, so I decide to get it done quickly. Throwing away the coat and pulling down the underwear swiftly. 

"How hot do you like your showers?" I ask, playing with the water temperature selector.

"Reasonably hot, 41 or 42." He mumbles.

"Well I like coolish showers, we'll go with my usual 37 but I'll work on making it hotter and steamier for you." I explain slowly, still undecided on whether I should shower naked or stay in my red boxers.

"Okay." He breathes out, trying to give off the aura of confidence but it's just not coming through.

"Come." I mouth, using my fingers to pull him in. He shakily steps in to join me under the running water and I bend all my limbs arounds his weak and shivering body. "Your tattoos are beautiful Harry." I say tracing them loosely, attempting to accustom him to the water.

"Thank you." He replies simply. 

"I'm trying to wash your hair but you're too tall. You need to kneel at my feet." I alert him confidently, when he makes no move to lower himself but just whimpers, my tone gets harsher. "Down!" He's at my feet in seconds with back straight and head just above my still covered crotch. I grip his curls and pull his head back to grind my cock. His eyes roll back in his head and he lets out a throaty moan.

After ensuring his long hair is soaking, I grab some shampoo to card it through every strand and then massage the scalp.

"Do you ever use conditioner cub?" I ask curiously as I wash out the shampoo and grab the conditioner bottle. 

"Only when I'm going to something important, so not very often." He shrugs.

"I know your hair will be so beautiful once you start using it ever day or two baby because this job and what you mean to me is so important." I condition his hair and then find some shower gel, pushing it into a loofa before rushing it all over his body. I take special care over his fine skin whilst making sure to rub his cock and pubes softly and slowly, he whines animalisticly when I tug a little at his pubic hair. "Close your eyes." I instruct gently, splashing the water over his face a little before finding the cleanser and rubbing it deep into his pores and across his face. "Now you'll have skin that's even more beautiful." I tell him, rinsing it off and kissing his forehead. 

I turn the water off and push Harry gently out in front of me out of the shower. Grabbing a white towel of the rail; I begin to pat dry his body soothingly making sure to get in every nook and cranny of his fingers, toes, ears, arse, pubic region, belly button and armpits. I even earned squeaks at some points. "Go out, make the bed, then get all the clothes we both wore yesterday and get someone to come take them to be cleaned. Tell them to drop them off at my house upon completion. Also get them to bring me a daily suit and a smart casual outfit in ten minutes, I don't mind what outfits they bring but make sure they bring every component of it. When you give them the things from yesterday, give them everything we wore at any point yesterday. Any questions?" I ramble, giving him his first proper task as my assistant. He seems head over heels but takes it all in nonetheless.

"Two questions." He pipes up, spinning around to face me so our chests bump. "Who and how do I tell about the washing and if I'm supposed to give someone the clothes, what do I wear? I don't really want to be naked, did you want me getting dressed?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not!" I screech, which makes him flinch. "Now." I breathe out calmly. "Call ### then the word 'laundry' with the keypad, tell them everything and if you need to see them wrap a towel around your waist. You DO NOT get dressed under any circumstances, the only thing out of place from when we went shopping should be the underwear you wore to bed." I instruct firmly, pressing a kiss to his forehead as I shoo him out of the room. "This is your first proper task Harry, don't let me down. I need to shower myself and I'll be out in ten or so minutes." He exits the bathroom with a towel in hand and the clothes from the floor as I turn the water back on to shower myself as I showered him. I hear a muffled half of the phone conversation and listen intently to ensure he gets it all right.

"We're on floor 48, I'm not sure what room. Mr. Payne wants washing to be done and for it all to be delivered to his apartment, he also said he wants a daily suit and a full smart casual outfit sent up in under ten minutes. Yes I think that's all, wait we'll need someone to make the bed as well when they come for the laundry." 

"Harry! Make the bed yourself!" I call out as I rinse out the conditioner.

"Right, so, we won't need anyone for the bed making. Just the two new outfits and the washing." He finishes. I don't hear much else but the cease of talking, ruffling of bed sheets and when someone comes to the door with the outfits and to take away the dirty and used ones. I step out of the shower, dry myself off and make my way into the WIR to change. I decide to go with the suit, which is a mildly acid-washed grey with matching tie and a taupe long-sleeved shirt. I put it all on along with the black shoes and find the leopard print Ray-Ban sunglasses. 

After retreating to the bathroom to style my hair, I make my way out into the bedroom to find Harry sitting naked on the bed playing idly with the edge of the doona covers. 

"Harry." He looks up at me and gives off a small smile. "You did very well with it all." I praise him after inspecting the finish of the bed making. "Now we need to get you dressed. I want you in something that shows richness and monetary value, vulnerability, slightly childish while still up keeping sophistication." I ponder, my eyes flicking across the bags of clothes. "Vulnerability would be putting you in a dress but... Other than that I think I'll just have to put you in restricting clothing. To add the richness... I've got it!" I talk causally but Harry seems to be taking it a bit less light-heartedly. I go to the Burberry bag first to try and establish what kind of underwear he needs to sport with a pair of jeans that are four sizes 'too small', in my eyes they're perfect. "Cupcake, what type of underwear do you normally wear under your very right jeans?" I ask, stroking the underside of his chin nicely.

"Boxers?" He seems utterly confused.

"Do you have an underwear line though?" I clarify things.

"I don't know." He shrugs simply.

"I don't like shrugging." I turn away and begin sifting through the bags for a pair of pitch black and high waisted size 28 jeans. I got them off the women's rack yesterday when Harry was in the changing and then assured home they were mens, or at the very least unisex. Seeing him in those was phenomenal despite his reluctancy. 

Finding the seamless and slim briefs, I make my way over to Harry with a black pair. "Step into them for me baby." I coo as he then follows my instructions, allowing me to slide the soft cotton along his legs slowly until I reach the top and ensure they're tight by firmly gripping his cock and butt cheeks simultaneously. I still get a squeal and jump from him even though I've done it multiple times before. After he's in the underwear, I find a white shirt with black baroque patterns for him to wear tucked in, put him the pre-selected jeans with much difficulty then give him a tight black suede blazer with matching suede boots. If I do say so myself, he looks extremely ravishing. "You look absolutely gorgeous Cupcake." I boop his nose, causing him to try and hide shyly. "Now come and I'll do your hair." I tug his arm, gently pulling him to the dressing table in the dressing room. "Sit down." He uncomfortably sits down in the tight clothes and has trouble positioning himself. "You need to get used to those jeans Harry, you'll be in 28's most of the time." I tell him plainly, playing with his wet hair. I blow dry his hair and then brush it into a semi-quiff, applying hairspray.

"Cub; back up to my office to let me show what I wanted to show you earlier." He nods and follows in his highly restricting clothing, I'm pleased though. The outfit shows sophistication from the shirt, richness from the suede and vulnerability from the tightness. I command him to get room service to come and clean up the place, taking all the stuff back to my house, including taking away the old towels and dishes while I get the things I need to set up.

I leave him and sift through my three times locked filing cabinet in my office for the contracts I'll need him to sign. For the job of course.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry knocks on the outer of the door and I smile, stepping forward to open it for him. 

"Come in." I say, a smug grin playing on my lips when he unknowingly sits down and glances at the contract. 

"Wow." He gulps. "That's quite a thick contract." He eyes them down warily.

"It's two contracts." I say, pulling out the bottom and pushing it to the side. "We'll focus on that one later." I tell the nervous boy. 

 

"First ones first." I clear my throat and pick up the stack of paper in between us. "This is the basic job outline. Essentially saying that you'll work for me and all the privacy statements and liability notices and blah blah blah. The lawyers made that one up." I explain drably, flicking through the pages and showing him where he needed to sign. "You don't need to sign these now of course but I'd like you bring them in Monday. I think you'll only need them over the weekend if you find anything that you don't understand or agree with, highlight any we'll have to talk about. Don't sign them, we'll be doing that in my office on Monday morning." He nods confidently, which makes me bubble with the hope that he's gradually starting to sink into the role. Pity I'm about to make him extremely uncomfortable. Oh well. 

 

I hand him the legal contract before picking up the other one, not yet making it visible for him to read. 

"Now this one Harry... Is the behavioural contract, regarding your conduct and mannerism." I drawl, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. "I know what you're thinking. 'Since when does a job have an entire separate contract for conduct?' Well Mr. Styles; I have a secret for you." I explain powerfully. "There's a side to this job I haven't mentioned yet." I whisper, leaning forward. His face shows a mixture of confusion, paranoia, nervousness, shyness and sacredness. I can't help but chuckle. "Now." I raise my voice again to stimulate conversation. "On a completely unrelated note, are you familiar with what the BDSM lifestyle is?" He chokes and spits, eyes growing wide in shock. "Well have you?"

"Uh-yeah..." He trails oddly.

"What do you think of the practices?" I ponder.

"From what I've read it depends on the personalities of the people..." He explains.

"That is true Harry. Another unrelated note, do you like the idea of being cared for? One person to take of you, just you and only you. Spoil you rotten." I coo, him going deep in thought.

"Well, I guess with what you said there's far more advantages than disadvantages. All in all, I think so." This is looking up. "I mean; what is there not to like about someone caring for you and holding you when you are fragile and breaking." He breaths out, causing me to break out into a face wide smile.

"I'll be the person to care for you, I'll hold you when you are fragile and breaking." I say solemnly, causing him to look at me cautiously under his lashes.

 

"This second contract is far more important." He gulps but allows me to continue anyway. "Harry Styles. I want you to be my submissive and for you to let me be your dominant." I state clearly. He clenches his eyes shut and takes deep and uneven breaths.

"Uh... I-I want to talk about it more before agreeing." He says, gradually recomposing himself.

"That's a perfectly valid answer. This contract here involves the kinks, turn-offs and rules essentially. I'll read them and don't stop me if you have any questions, you can talk at the end of the list so that you've heard everything. Are you ready?" I ask, not wanting to rush him.

"I think so..." He looks up nervously. 

"I don't want to rush you into anything. I'll go slow until you've agreed and even then you'll have time to learn and become accustomed. Now, we'll begin.

 

Rule number 1. You are to call me Master. I am your Master.

 

2\. I may allow you to call me Mr. Payne in business situations but do not do so until I tell you. Other names may be introduced later but stick with these two for now.

 

3\. The most important and simple. Obey me. Do as I say and things will go smoothly. 

 

4\. Understand that I will not push you into doing anything you feel uncomfortable with, which is why it's so important you write your boundaries on the contract.

 

5\. You may not talk ANYone unless I have given you permission or you were spoken to. 

 

6\. If you need to talk to me you may address me as Sir but say nothing else, if I completely ignore you it means that you may not talk. You will never get in trouble for addressing me if you need to talk, even during punishment, remember though that I can punish you further if I feel what you needed was not important or necessary at the time. If you need to talk in punishment against my command you need to have an extremely good reason.

 

7\. Punishments. You will be punished when you step out of line and it will change depending on the infringement. If I tell you otherwise, you may be able to disregard certain rules in some situations. Keep in mind you can still always address me in an emergency.

 

8\. You are not permitted to choose the clothes you wear, although I might make a certain section in the closet for work clothes and you can pick out of them but for anything other than that; you may never select an outfit yourself. 

 

9\. You are not permitted to cum or play with yourself without permission. This rule may never be broken because I will give you permission when you can do so.

 

10\. Positions. The position for you to be in when I am sitting or laying somewhere is to be kneeling. Kneel at my feet with your arms behind your back, head down and back straight. Posture is a very important part of this. When I am standing or walking simply stand to my right and a little bit backwards with your head down.

 

11\. You do not humiliate me. Ever. I may humiliate you as a form of punishment but I promise you that I thoroughly think every punishment through and it is all done for a reason. For anything you do against the rules in public the punishment will be double.

 

12\. No swearing, or using the lords name in vain. It degrades from the sophistication and shows no respect

 

13\. You are expected to treat every individual with the same level of respect. Including myself. For example, you kneel at my feet and bow your head as a sign of respect to me but to someone else you simply shake their hand and address them. Same level of respect but shown differently.

 

14\. This goes hand in hand with the fact that you must obey me but you may also never talk back to me or disagree with me unless I specifically ask for you opinion on the matter.

 

15\. You will be truthful to me 100% of the time, as I will be to you. Trust and honesty is key.

 

16\. You are to tell me as soon as you possibly can if you have broken a rule, if I suspect or know you have done so without telling me the punishment will be far worse.

 

17\. You are to thank me during and after each punishment.

 

18\. Never attempt to hide your emotions; if you are happy then smile and if you're in pain you can cry; which includes during punishment.

 

19\. You are to be faithful to me. If you have touched, talked, acted or associated in way any more than friendly without my knowledge then you are to tell me immediately. Don't get too friendly with people. If anyone else does anything suggestive to you or with you, you must tell me immediately and I expect that you give them no positive feelings in return. I will behave abiding by this rule also because I want to be 100% faithful to you.

 

20\. These rules to do not change depending on where we are or who is present. You must always obey me.

 

Consequences will vary due to the infringement and I may change them at my discretion. Do you have any questions Harry?" I finish after reading the incredibly long and detailed list of rules. He lets out a long breath and looks up at me, shaking his head. "These rules aren't in place until the contracts have been signed. Before that I need to know something though. 

 

Harry. Cupcake. Are you okay with this? Do you want this?" He looks up to me with a facial expression that shows him having an internal battle.

"Am I the first?" He whispers, causing me to turn my head in confusion. "I mean." He clears his throat. "Am I the first and only one for you to do this with? I don't want to do it if you'll move on or tell me things you've told other people in the same way." Oh, so that's what he means.

"You are the first Harry. I've always wanted someone to be my submissive but never found the perfect one. You are perfect and beautiful Harry and I'll keep telling you that for the rest of your life if it takes you that long to believe me." He cracks a smile, utters out a thank you and then mumbles out something along the lines of;

"This sounds like a proposal." Which causes me to chuckle.

"So is that a yes?" I ask hopefully.

"I think so." Harry replies simply.

"We'll have a one week trial period. Keep in mind that once you sign for that one week that can't get out early. If you agree after that, which I really hope you do, then you can sign it for three or six months. At which point we will review the contract before re-signing it again." He nods, taking it all in before I decide to move onto something else entirely.

 

I hand him the second contract to read over the weekend, also for him to put his boundaries and kinks on the relationship contract, to go with the first.

"Let's go do a bit more shopping shall we? I need to buy you a car and a new phone. What car did you want Harry? You can have absolutely anything, trust me." I tell him as we walk out of the office with him trailing behind.

"Anything is fine." He mumbles shyly.

"Please speak up Cupcake. I want to hear your beautiful voice." I reply softly, turning and lifting his chin with my finger. "Tell me. What is your dream car? Don't lie, what car do you dream about?" I ask, leading him into the finally open lift.

"I've always liked Alfa Romeo's." He says, the lie not reaching his eyes.

"You don't love them though. Tell me any car that you want."

"A convertible Rolls Royce." He says cautiously.

"Oh baby! That's perfectly perfect. We'll go get you convertible Phantom. Don't worry about a thing. I'll get you something else for work though, the Rolls is just an extra present." I brush off, we soon arrive downstairs to a waiting Bentley from the valet. Once he gets in the passenger seat and I start driving toward buying him a new phone, we sit in a comfortable silence as I hum along to the radio and he stares out at the expensive stores that adorn the streets. 

"Cupcake. Did you want an Alfa Romeo for work? Or were you just making that up entirely?" I question him.

"I do like Alfa Romeo's a lot." He tells me reassuringly.

"Great, we'll go there next." I smile before grabbing my sunglasses and walking into the Apple Store and straight up to the nearest available clerk.

 

"I want an iPhone 6 in space grey which I'll need a case for, MacBook Pro Retina 13" and also an iPad Air 2 in gold. I want the newest version of everything and to walk out of the store with them in under ten minutes." I instruct, not taking the black glasses from my face.

"Yes, of course sir. Please excuse me a moment while I get the products. If you'd like you can select some cases from the shelves up the back." The flustered shop assistant tells me, causing me to nod and stride toward the back. 

"Did you want anything else?" I whisper to Harry, who ferociously shakes his head which causes his curls to bounce cutely. "Pick some cases then cub." He slowly nods and picks out a white silicone case and blue leather case for his phone and well as the same for the iPad as the woman comes back with the three products in a white shopping bag.

"Is that all for today sir?" She asks, scanning the four cases and putting them in the bag. I nod curtly and begin to pull out my wallet. "How will you be paying today sir?"

"On the card." She nods and pulls out a card machine for me to put my credit card into. I then walk out of the store without another word, ignoring the fact that Harry hasn't caught on yet and then has to run in his jeans. I turn just to see it, it's gorgeous. He's limping as fast as he can in the exceedingly tight jeans while carrying the heavy bag of electronics.

 

"You did very well in there Cupcake." I coo at him when he reaches the car. "That's how I'll be normally in public, just keep up with me a bit better so you don't have to run. Although you did run spectacularly well in your clothes." I hum, beginning the drive to the Alfa Romeo shop. 

 

Upon arriving, Harry steps out of the car gobsmacked. "Come in cub." I whisper quietly, tugging him into the showroom.

"Hello sir. Is there anything I can do to be of assistance to you?" A man in a grey suit asks formally, shaking my hand.

"We're undecided on the car but my assistant needs a car for work. Harry, come over here. Now what car would you like?" I say, eventually turning to Harry.

"I don't mind." He says, still in a daze from the beautiful cars.

"I can make some recommendations. What will the car be used and needed for?" The sales rep interjects, turning on my heels I begin to face him.

"It will be for mostly driving around London; to and from work and running errands and such. It needs to be relatively fuel efficient, very safe and also something smallish but not tiny." I explain my criteria, to which he nods and leads me toward a small to medium sized red car.

"This is the Giulietta. It's a highly fuel economic car with a five star safety rating and hopefully was around what you were looking for." He tells me, I nod in approval before asking Harry.

"Harry, do you like this car? Have a seat inside and tell me if you want it." He nods and sits down inside and begins to admire all the features.

"I really like it." He says shyly, causing a face wide smile to break out on me. Seeing him so happy is just adorable.

"I'm glad you like it Cupcake." I coo, before turning to the sales representative who still stands there but now awkwardly.

 

"I'll have the Giulietta with all the optional extras unless there's ones for towing and roof racks, I don't want those ones. I definitely want the windows tinted. What colours does it come in?" I tell him, he's frantically writing it all down before he gets out colour chips to show me.

"These are the colours but you can also have it in a custom colour if you would like." I hum in acknowledgement and select a dark blue colour, almost navy.

 

After paying for it on my card, I tell him that my chauffeur will pick it up later and then reluctantly pull my Cupcake from the car he was so throughly enjoying. 

 

We have lunch, I keep giving him details about the job along the way and then I start driving him all the way back to Holmes Chapel for the weekend.


	8. Chapter 7

"Cupcake. As you start early Monday morning, you should come to London on Sunday night. Due to the fact of what our relationship will be, I hope you understand that we will be living together.

You can bring anything you would like to my penthouse but know that you don't have to bring anything. Personal and sentimental items are all you'll probably want to bring, I won't stop your communication with people. Some dominants stop their sub from practically all contact to the outside world but I won't be like that Sweetheart, you can still live a practically normal life.

We're going on a business trip Tuesday by the way. We are going to L.A. because the Hilton Hotel chain is being put up for auction and we need to buy it. Monday at work you'll mostly be organising stuff for that. Now unfortunately, apart from the fact that we have to stay at the Hilton, Mr. Tomlinson will also be there.

Mr. Louis Tomlinson is the owner BASQUE hotels, which you've probably heard of. He will no doubt be bidding and that means of course that we will be staying in the same hotel. You are not to listen to anything anyone tells on this trip unless I tell you due to the fact that anyone could work for BASQUE and be trying to get something from you. I don't want my baby getting used like that, especially because you're all mine. We'll fly out of London City Airport early Tuesday morning, hopefully not running into Louis at any stage, then we should aim to be back in London by the weekend.

Now on Sunday, my chauffeur and personal bodyguard Niall can either drop the car off for you to drive back or he can pick you up and drive you back for you. You can also choose if you want him to bring the Alfa or the Rolls. When would you like to come back on Sunday?" I explain absolutely everything to him over the course of the trip, to which he takes it all in easily.

"Well my mother will probably want to make me a farewell dinner, so after that. Maybe 8 or 9pm? I'd also prefer to drive myself." He shrugs. I shake my head in disapproval quickly.

"If you're going to come back that late, which I am okay with, then I'm not letting you drive because it'll be after your bedtime. Niall will pick you up." I say sternly.

"Bedtime?" Harry squeaked back at me. "I thought what we went through today was all the rules?" He gulped.

"There's a couple more minor ones, such as the bedtime rule. Your bedtime on a work night is 8:30pm, it will be later on weekends." I tell seriously even though he does not seem highly impressed.

"8:30?" He croaks back with wide eyes.

"You'll need to get up at 6:30am and I want you to be healthy and beautiful." I explain lightly, thus making him reluctantly nod.

"Here we are Harry. Now, I'll see you late Sunday evening. Tell your mother that you'll be visiting at least every three or four weeks, possibly more often; you'll call regularly; you can bring what you would like to London on Sunday; remember to bring what you're wearing now on Sunday; although in this one and only instance I'll let you choose what outfit you want to wear. Other than that, just remember to go over both contracts. Goodbye Harry, I'll see you late Sunday evening." I eventually wave him off. He grabs his bags of stuff from the back seat before walking inside, myself staying to see a glimpse of Harry's delighted mother opening the door.

It only being 5pm, I make it home for dinner at a comfortable time and my Dad doesn't seem impressed.

"Liam. Your assistant works for you, he's not your loved one. Is there any particular reason you bought him a Rolls Royce and an Alfa Romeo?" He boomed questionally.

"The Alfa's for work and he wanted a Rolls." I shrug, causing him to huff in exharsperation.

"Calm down Goeff." My mother soothes, thankfully. "See how this goes and if it doesn't turn out well then we can change something, at the moment he's getting more work done though." She reasons with him, to which I nod in agreence.

"I'm moving to London full-time on Sunday." I begin, hoping my parents don't go off their rocker.

"Well like your mother said, if you're going to be getting more work done then I have no problem with it. I do expect you'll be here for Christmas though." My father replied nonchalantly.

"My baby boy's growing up!" Mum shrieks, causing me to cringe. "Then all of you will be moved out and the house will be so empty." She practically wails.

"Oh please Karen. He's in London most of time now anyway. Liam, tell your mother you'll visit." My father adds on sternly.

"I'll definitely be back mum, I promise. Every couple of weeks." I explain truthfully, to which she reluctantly nods with teary eyes.

When Sunday finally rolled around, I went up to London in the morning so I could ensure that everything was ready when Harry arrived. I have arranged for Niall to pick Harry up in the Rolls Royce at 8:15, as well as alerting Harry of this, which means he should get here around 11.

All of the clothes from Thursday's shopping were waiting in the living room, so I had to reorganise the wardrobe to comfortably fit in all Harry's clothes as well as my own. There's a section in Harry's half for work clothes, which he can select outfits from himself, that mostly consists of tight and patterned clothing with a large variety of textures. I think I'll be giddy when he tries on the velvet.

I end up making myself a simple dinner of Bolognaise, yes I can cook myself you people. I can even sew. My mother was always teaching my sisters things and I didn't want to be left out so I joined in, although I'll admit my sexuality was probably showing off a bit. As I was saying, after dinner I got a message from Niall saying they were about to leave Holmes Chapel and that everything was going smoothly so then I proceeded to freak out about his arrival. It's practically my boyfriend moving in with me, gosh; I sound ten years younger and female.

It was 10:30pm and my stomach was churning in nervous anticipation, then out of the blue at 10:44 there was a sharp knock on my door. I froze before taking a deep breath in and walking to the door. I open it to see Niall standing formally in a suit and Harry sheepishly looking down. He's so beautiful it's not funny. I think to myself, staring at the boy clad in blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt with the slogan 'This used to be a plain white tee'.

"Thank you for bringing me my boy Niall." I smile to sincerely, to which he nods curtly before replying.

"Never a problem Sir. Will I be requested to be with either of you in the morning?" He asks back.

"No I do not believe so Niall, enjoy your evening." I wave him off.

"Now come in Cupcake. I've missed you so much this weekend. We'll talk in the morning but for the moment you just need to get to bed, it's far too late for you to be up. Come along now." I instruct, pulling him into the apartment which he takes in with wide eyes.

"Your house is beautiful." He mumbles, trailing aimlessly behind me in awe.

"Thank you, come along now." I reply, taking his large bag in one hand and his hand in the other. I dump the bag on the floor in the dressing room but take Harry to bed straight away. "Do you want to sleep in your boxers or with nothing?" I ask, beginning to undress him.

"Boxers." He squeaks, to which I comply.

"Be right back." I peck him on the forehead, before going into the sorted out dressing room and finding a pair of blue Calvin Klein boxers. After changing him into just the clean boxers, I pull off the covers of the bed and put him in; as well as stripping to just my boxers quickly also.

"Goodnight baby boy, sleep well." I take the step of pressing my lips to his before beginning to cuddle him close to my chest protectively.

"Night." He mumbles, closing his pretty eyes softly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of lots of sexual activities/things ahead.

My bed is significantly fuller and warmer, which I like. A lot. I know I should be preparing Harry for the job by getting him up early but he was up two and a half hours after his bedtime last night, so he deserves a sleep in. 

Not to mention we're leaving for L.A. tomorrow morning. It'll be a relatively easy day today anyway, just preparing for L.A. and such. It's easier to go by private jet, and I think we'll leave between 8-10am.

It's 8am, approximately 20minutes after my waking, when Harry goes to roll over but instead bumps into me and then opens his eyes wide in alarm."Oh! Ah, sorry." He mumbles, going red with embarrassment and looking down. "It's alright Cupcake." I reply, lifting his head up. "Okay." He says quietly. I crack a small smile at his timid actions before playing with the long brown curls hanging off his head. "Don't be shy baby." I lightly press a kiss to his lips, erupting a smile from him after the start of him curling back in. "It's 8am-" I begin before being cut off and getting agitated. "8AM?! I've slept in by an hour and a half!!!" He exclaims loudly without hesitation, causing me to flinch at the sudden volume. "I told you not to interrupt." I snap harshly. "You should be extremely luckly that we haven't signed the contract yet, otherwise I'd punish you right here and now." I add coldly. "Yes Master." He squeaks, frightened. "As I was saying. It's 8am, we'll go to the office and deal with the contracts this morning then after lunch it will be details on our trip to L.A.. I'm going to try and make today as much like an ordinary office day as I can so you're prepared." He nods at my explanation, watching as I get out of bed. "Come on. I'll give you a tour of the place." I take his hand and then proceed to show him the house. I show him the master ensuite and dressing room, study, spare bedroom, guest bedroom, theatre, library, dinning room, laundry, living area, kitchen, pantry and then tell him I'll explain the other door later; that other door being the playroom.

"On a normal day I want you to get up at 6:30am, without disturbing me because I won't be up until 7, then have a shower and breakfast. I expect you to leave at 7:30 and we should not see each other in the morning until I arrive at the hotel. It takes 15-20mimutes to get there and don't forget that black tea I mentioned the other day. So be there at 8am with my tea, waiting out the front and ready to open my car door when Niall pulls up out the front. I shouldn't have to open a single door at any point, nor carry things unless I'm using them at the time. I want you to go through what is happening that day as well on the walk to my office. Do I make myself clear?" I raise an eyebrow. "Yes of course." He nods vigorously, at which I chuckle and place my hands lightly on his shoulders. "You need to calm down Cupcake, everything will be okay. Now go have a shower and I'll lay your clothes out for you; starting now you have exactly 30 minutes to be ready and out of the apartment. Go." I send him off with a squeeze of his arse before sinking back down into the luxurious sofa. 

 

I eventually get up and go to find Harry some clothes; settling on an outfit that may partially consist of clothes I got on Saturday once I knew his sizes. The underwear is a simple black and seamless pair of satin briefs, an extremely low lying pair of denim skinny jeans in size 28 then a royal blue shirt with brown ankle boots. "This?" He chokes back when he comes out to show me the outfit after his shower. "Yes Cupcake, you look gorgeous." I beam delightfully. "Now go get my tea and also something for breakfast and I'll meet you at the office soon enough. There's a GPS on your phone if you get lost. Bye bye." I kiss him on the lips and push him out the door. "Alfa Romeo's in the garage downstairs and there's keys in your pocket!" I add as he shuts the door, then smile contently before going to have a shower and get ready for myself.

As I pull up outside the large hotel, accidentally giving Niall the morning off but surviving nonetheless, Harry moves from standing at the door to quickly opening it for me. I leave the car as is for the valet to take and then wait for Harry to give me my tea, which he doesn't; focusing more on every door. I give him a pointed look and the stare down at the cup. "Oh-ah- S-sorry Mr. Payne." He stumbles a bit to give it to me as we walk into the lobby but I take it instantly regardless. "Your schedule-" I cut him off by holding up one finger to silence him. "You don't have to read my schedule today because I know what's happening, which is just you and me working out logistics. I also don't want you reading out my schedule till we get into the lift, there's often private things." I hum, stepping out of the lift when it reaches the 50th floor. "Come along now." I usher him, excited that Harry is about to become officially mine. 

 

"I presume you wrote all of your kinks and boundaries?" I ask, refraining from a smirk. "Yes Master." He mumbles shyly. "Please speak clearly." I roll my eyes. "Yes Master." He speaks up, at which I beam delightfully. "Show them to me." I say quickly, growing impatient at the excitement of getting to see his answers. He places the stack of papers on my desk nervously, I just lean forward and begin reading.

Acceptable: (Kinks)

Bondage

Butt Plugs 

Cock Rings 

Collars Dildos 

Discipline Hand 

Jobs Kneeling 

Massage 

Masturbation

Nudity 

Orgasm 

Orgasm On Command 

Rimming 

Role Play

Sex (Eventually...) 

Sex - Anus

That was pleasing to say the least, although quite short, now for something that might scare me. 

 

Unacceptable: (Boundries)

Anal Play

Beating 

Biting 

Breath Play

Clothespins 

Cutting/Blood Play 

Cross Dressing

Deprivation

Dilation

Double Pentration 

Face Slapping 

Forced Public Nudity 

Gags 

Group Sex 

Hair Pulling 

Humiliation

Ice

Inclusion Of Others 

Leashes 

Licking 

Masturbation Together

Nipple Clamps 

Orgasm Denial 

Pain 

Partner Swapping 

Phone Sex 

Public Sex 

Rape 

Recorded Scenes 

Scratching 

Sex - Denial 

Sex 

Toys

Suspension

Threesomes

Vibrators 

Water Sports

Worship

That was dissapointing to say the least. Most of what he put on the 'Unacceptable' list would be on my first list. "Hmm." I hum dissapprovingly and he glances worridly up at me. "Is it okay Master?" He squeaks. "Well." I pause, rising the suspense. "I am quite dissappointed with how much you put on the Boundries list. Leashes and cross-dressing for instance, they are two very beautiful things." He looks scared and just nods along. "Would you like to read my lists?" "Yes please." He says, so I hand him the list. 

 

Acceptable: (Kinks) 

Anal Play

Beating 

Biting 

Bondage 

Butt Plugs

Clothespins 

Cock Rings 

Collars 

Cutting/Blood Play 

Cross Dressing 

Deprivation 

Dilation 

Dildos 

Discipline

Double Penetration 

Face Slapping 

Fisting 

Gags 

Group Sex 

Hair Pulling 

Hand Jobs 

Humiliation

Ice 

Leashes 

Licking 

Kneeling 

Massage 

Masturbation 

Masturbation Together

Nipple Clamps

Nudity Orgasm 

Orgasm Denial 

Orgasm On Command 

Pain 

Phone Sex 

Recorded Scenes 

Rimming

Roleplay 

Scratching 

Sex 

Sex - Anus 

Sex Denial 

Sex Toys 

Suspension

Vibrators

Water Sports

Worship

Unacceptable: (Boundries) 

Forced Public Nudity

Inclusion Of Others 

Partner Swapping 

Public Sex

Rape 

Threesomes

"You're open to a lot." He mumbles, staring at the paper in shock."I'm only against things that share you with others, as well of rape of course because that's something I would never dream of doing to you, you're all mine." I growl, causing him to gulp back down.  
"I thought you said you wouldn't shut me out from the world." He inquires, using every bit of confidence he can muster up. "I won't Cupcake, all sexual matters stay between us though." I'm nearly growling again, my dominance and want of power showing through. 

 

"I understand that you don't really have a lot you're willing to try at the moment but you need to keep an open mind and we'll work up to the big things like blood and breath play." I explain calmly, he does not seem keen on it to be honest. "Yes master." Harry says meakly, looking down and twiddling with his fingers awkwardly.

"Congratulations Harry." I praise him at the end of our first full day in the office. All the final details have been worked out for our trip to L.A. and we're leaving at 8am, as well as packing tonight. "You made it through one full day." He looks at me happily from the passenger seat of his Aston Martin as I drive the cherry red veichle into the underground garage of my apartment complex. The complex is small in the fact that it only has five apartments, big in size considering that though. "Thank you." He opens his door and gets out, following after me. 

 

"Can you cook?" I ask curiously as we step in the penthouse. "I guess... I used to work in a bakery, so I can definitely bake." He states awkwardly. "Brilliant. Using whatever you can find, there will definitely be enough ingredients, I want you to cook something for the both of us. Take as long as need, I'm going to pack for us." I smile, leaving him stranded in the kitchen.

I pack us each a full suitcase with underwear, comfy clothes, casual clothes, suits, tuxedos, shoes to match them all and accessories. Similar kind of types of clothing, different styles. Harry's clothes are tighter, by a lot, as well as more submissive. If that even counts as a clothing style.


	10. Chapter 9

"You've never been to America before, have you?" I muse lightly. Niall drives along the London streets toward the airstrip with the private jet, Harry and I seated in the back of the Bentley.  
"No." He shakes his head. "I've only been to France and Ireland by plane, so nothing long either." He responds calmly.  
"Well let me the first to tell you that flying by private jet is much easier. I flew public to Portugal once and it was one of the worst experiences of my life." I tell him seriously, that plane trip was a nightmare.  
"Sure it was." He laughs teasingly.  
"Don't cross that fine line." I snap, glaring harshly. He whimpers softly and bows his head, curling his body round whilst looking exceptionally frightened. "Hmph." I huff, staring out the window and ignoring Harry's terrified noises.

"Niall. Get the bags and get them on the plane, we'll be out shortly." I tell him as we pull up in the airport drop-off zone. As soon as Niall's out of the car I turn to Harry, who is at this point nearly in tears. "Cupcake." I lean across, scooping him into my lap. "Relax my baby boy." I coo, lightly pushing his head to against my chest so as to calm him slightly. "Now I don't want you thinking that you can't joke, laughing is proven to keep people healthy, just know that I don't like it when joke about things that are serious. Do you understand?" I explain it to him in a gentle but firm way. He nods against my chest, messing up his already messy hair. "Talk to me baby."  
"Yes, I understand Master." He sniffles, doing everything in his power to not cry at this moment.  
"Good boy." I kiss him delicately.

"Let's wipe away those tears and then we can enjoy a happy holiday to America, okay?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood again. I lick his tears off his face playfully, making the cutest giggle I've ever heard in my life emit his lips -causing me to stop. He looks at me with wide and curious eyes, blinking cautiously. "Don't worry, I only stopped because your giggle was the cutest sound I've ever heard in my life." My eyes glisten with happiness and he blushes radiantly. "Come on, let's go." I say lightly, pulling his hand with mine out of the car.

There's a lot of noise coming from around the corner and I internally freak out, although I'm hoping it's not, paparazzi is something I haven't mentioned to Harry at all. I pull him into me hastily, stopping him in his tracks.  
"This might be paparazzi, although I'm not really sure. Don't look at them, don't talk to them and most defintely don't let anyone know what kind of relationship we have. Follow me." I state, seeing Niall come around the corner shortly after.  
"It's paparazzi Sir. Everything's already on the plane and ready to go. There's some airport security already trying to clear you a path." Niall explains, so I brace myself.  
"Niall." I stop him just he was to steps around the corner.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Harry's more important than me. Protect him with you're entire being before me. I don't care what anyone has said to you or is going to say to you. Harry before me. Got it?" I explain harshly.  
"Yes of course Sir." He nods. I can see Harry wanting to protest but I shut him down with a glare, reminding him of rule 14.

The paparazzi are screaming at us, Harry and I keep our heads down and try to power through the path Niall and the airport security is attempting to make.

"Liam! Are you forever single?!"  
"What's your maximum price for the Hilton?!"  
"Do you still hate Louis Tomlinson?!"  
"Who's the other guy?!"  
"Is he your new boy toy?!"

I smirk at the first and last, getting agitated with the middle. How can someone like that prick? He's just a fucking bastard who does nothing but flaunt off his slut of a boy toy. If only the paps knew. If only they knew just how Louis and I originally met.

"Here we are my baby." I smile softly as the plane rumbles to land in Los Angeles. I explained as much as I could more in the jet on the way over here, but there's some things he'll just never know until it happens. That's the way it is. I also let him sleep for a bit, the flight being as long as it was.  
"Wha..?" He mutters sleepily.  
"You're so cute." I boop his nose. "We're in L.A. now Cupcake."  
"Okay Master." He mumbles, trying to be clear but his voice still woven with sleep.  
"Tell me the brief schedule of our trip again would you darling?" I ask, climbing off the jet -wearing my sunglasses.  
"We don't have any compulsory things to attend till tomorrow morning, brunch is from 10:30-12. Although there's a lot of various events happening this afternoon. The auction is at 3pm and will go for at least an hour but possibly longer. If you win the auction then the celebratory dinner is held at 7pm with Mr. Hilton. Depending on the result of the auction will determine what we need to do after it." He tells it to me as we walk down the corridor into the airport.

"You're amazing." I compliment after he finishes it in great detail. I peck him on the lips and that's when we're overwhelmed with the noise of clicking and the sight of flashing. In all honesty I couldn't give a flying fucktard right now. Harry pulls back and distances himself from me, blushing shyly. "Don't even think about it." I yank him into me. "You're mine and everyone should know it." I spit into his ear lowly. He gulps and nods, keeping his eyes trained to the floor. I however, do no such thing. Looking up and 'flaunting' my beautiful boy wordlessly. As we enter the large foyer that leads to outside, the cameras are more scattered -with a large group clustered across the room. In the worst way possible, I'd recognise that face anywhere. Louis Tomlinson, the literal bastard, is standing with a smug look on his face and his 'precious' boy Zayn by his side. "Not again." I mutter.

It's no secret that Zayn was Louis', belonged to him in every sense of the word. Yet I was one of the few who know's just why it was like that. That would be how I met Louis. It wasn't from some hotel thing, oh no. It was at a meeting. About relationships if you will, special kinds of relationships. Exactly like Harry and I's, a BDSM relationship.

"Today we welcome two newcomers to the BDSM community; Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne." I already despised the guy, no one deserved to have their name read out before mine. No one. "They are both looking to be dominant and have come along to learn more about it and hopefully find some submissives." How do you find such a place? It's really not all that hard, and you only need to be fifteen. I was fifteen and him seventeen. In that very next meeting, Zayn arrived.

A sixteen-year-old boy who was having trouble coping with the stress of teenage life so decided that he wanted a dominant. Someone to guide and train him into being perfect. Take away all of his worries. That's when the real hatred begun. When both Louis and I desperately wanted him but he didn't choose me.

The fact that he refused to choose me just because I was younger than him, he thought that Louis would help and guide him better. What a load of fucking shit. What's more is that every time I encountered Louis he would make a point of flaunting Zayn in front of me, or really, he flauntered Zayn in front of everyone these days. With a frame even skinner than Louis' and skin that glowed the colour of a soft caramel, he soon was a perfect submissive. Always shy and reserved, taking his punishments like a good boy. Or in Louis' words, "A good little baby." It made me gag.

The BDSM council think so very highly of the pair, labelling them as the ideal Dom/Sub relationship. Aside from being an unnessecary ego boost for Louis, it was an insult to the rest of us. Especially because Louis' favourite thing was public sex. Or public nudity, or a public spanking. Humiliation. The one thing Louis always did to Zayn, make his 'baby' humiliated. After all that's happened, I surprised he isn't used to it by now.

The time I had to see Louis spank him, fuck him till he practically passed out and then Zayn blow him was the worst experience of my life; not to mention Zayn had a cock ring on through all of this and the rumours around the place were he didn't get the cock ring off for a week.

Louis never missed an oppurtunity to gloat in my face about the fact I didn't have a submissive, after so many years of looking. His face when he finds out will be priceless. Finds out I, Liam Payne, have found the perfect submissive and will be beating him in every future competition the BDSM council held. There were many competitions that showed the skill of people and how well they know the other person.

"Tomlinson." I sneer just as he was about to walk out the door, having caught up to his quick pace.  
"Well, well, well. Speak of the fucking devil. Oh but wait, you don't have anyone to fuck." He retorted smugly, everyone in the room having dropped silent to hear the conversation.  
"Get Zayn to drop," I begin, causing him to flare with anger. "To his knees you stupid fuckwit." I roll my eyes.  
"Give me one good reason." He scoffs, completely bypassing the insult and realising I didn't mean for Zayn to subdrop. I'm not that cruel.  
"So that my baby boy over here has someone to see be a 'perfect' submissive." I mutter, not meaning a word. Louis smirks and then just points to his feet, Zayn dropping to the floor in under a second.

"Down." I command to Harry, him dropping to his knees quickly but nothing compared to the speed of Zayn.  
"I see you got yourself a slut, finally." Louis snorts, laughing manically. "Everyone knows he's nothing compared to my baby though." He eyes me down, petting Zayn's hair softly.  
"Harry's not my slut, he's just mine. Simple as that." I reply, glaring harshly.  
"What a load of fu-" Just as Louis was about to continue his asinine comment, both our phones go off simultaneously with their own text tones. We eye each other suspiciously, before secretively looking at our own message.

FROM: The BDSM Council  
You both need to stop and are requested to be at the council HQ in Los Angeles by 1pm.

Bloody fuck. I can tell Louis got the same message, if his equally disgruntled look is anything to go by. They're always watching and now we're both probably going to get in trouble, for goodness knows what to be honest.


	11. Chapter 10

"Please come in both of you, although I don't think your submissive's should enter. It's not their fault that you two are misbehaving." The leader of the local BDSM Council says, causing both Louis and I to mutter profanities. We each give our boys the simple rundown of what they can and can't do whilst Louis and I get a lecture on our behaviour.  
"Love you Cupcake." I mumble, kissing his lips softly before entering the room that is bound to hold a gashtly conversation in the moments to come.

"We have a lot to get through so let's get into it. Take a seat." The woman, Mikayelar, says and she's not taking any unnecessary shit from anyone. Clearly she's a Dom. Louis and I both sit down without speaking, knowing that talking in this situation will not be our best move to date. "Now, you two were both misbehaving in LAX Airport this morning. You have both been in this community for nearly six years so you know that the type of relationship you hold with another person that abides by the guidelines of BDSM are not to be publicly revealed without the written consent of the Sub, Dom and two high statures in this community. What you were doing today potentially sacrificed both your relationships and the fact that you are highly looked at people in the modern society only makes it worse.

The solution that has been agreed upon is that if your hostility toward one another continues to make you behave in such an inappropriate manner then you will both be stripped of your Dominant status." She finishes sternly, causing both Louis and I to tightly grip the arms of our chairs in worry. "Deep breaths." She chuckles at our reaction.  
"Zayn has been my submissive, the perfect submissive, for five and a half years and we are very comfortable in our relationship. I don't think you have any right to end our relationship, we're very happy together and you shouldn't be able to stop that!" Louis roars.  
"We-" She tries but I cut her off.  
"Harry and I have only been together less than a week-"  
"Exactly. So he won't notice if you leave him." Louis chuckles.  
"What a load of bullshit. I promised Harry that there was never any other men and never will be! I intend to keep that promise and I can't leave him alone so quickly, after finally getting him for myself! I haven't gotten anywhere with him yet!!!" I yell aggressively.  
"Both of you, stop." She starts, somewhat harshly. "You both don't have anything to worry about if you learn to behave yourselves in public. Any questions?"

Louis and I both grumble, annoyed, before leaving the room to see both of our submissive's comfortably sitting and reading magazines on modern pop culture; although admitted nearly asleep due to jet lag.  
"We're going now Cupcake." I offer Harry my hand kindly, which he takes and then proceeds to follow along like a good boy. Louis picks up a leash that was attached to Zayn's collar and tied to the chair, 'walking' him. "We'll get to that, don't you worry." I whisper hotly in Harry's ear, causing him to blush furiously and look down.

I end up deciding that I should take Harry out, on a sweet and proper date. I settle on a luxury restaurant in Beverly Hills, one that we can dress up for. Harry's in a tight-fitting black and velvet tuxedo with a white silk shirt, I'm in a mocha brown suit and tie set with a black shirt.  
"Come on Cupcake, our reservation is in 15 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get there." I pull him out of the apartment, planning to be precisely on time. We reach the Bently limousine, which is black with tinted windows and Niall is standing there to open the door. He's even dressed up, in an all black suit with aviators.

"Tonight is about teaching you how to live lavishly darling. Just follow along with what I do, the same rules apply as normal." I tell him, striding out in front of him. I glance back at Harry just before we enter to make sure he's doing it right. "Don't look at anything but the ground." I snarl quietly.  
"Yes Master." He squeaks, moving his eyesight to the floor. I walk straight into the restaurant, completely ignoring the maitre d'.

We reach the table and I pull out Harry's chair for him, being the gentleman that I am.  
"Hi can I get you any drinks to start off with Sir?" A waitress approaches us immediately, I'm a regular here so they know how to treat me right. She has a nice tone but nothing that could be considered flirty.  
"I'll-" Harry starts, but I glare him. Making him cower down and be quiet.  
"We'll both take a glass of your finest Shiraz." I reply for the both of us.  
"Yes Sir." She nods, scurrying off to find our red wine.  
"Sweetie, I told you not to speak to anyone." I tell him softly, my entire demeanour changing when it's just the two of us.  
"But-"  
"It's grammatically incorrect to start a sentence with the word but." I interject.  
"I thought I could speak if they asked me a question." He replies.  
"You can, they weren't asking you though and even if they were you need not to have replied anyway. Now; do you like red wine?" I inform him.  
"Shiraz is my favourite sort." He nods.  
"Great." I smile genuinely. "Now when she comes back she is going to ask for the order. Tell me baby, what did you want to eat?"  
"Uh... Can I look at the menu?" He asks.  
"No need. I know it from memory. Just tell me what you feel like. Tell me a meat or something that you're in the mood for and I'll reccomend what you should get." I brush him off.  
"I feel like... Lamb." He decides, allowing me to momentarily see his adorable thinking face.  
"Very well then. The Minty Lamb Cutlets with a Side Of Buttered Potato?" I suggest, so he nods. "Good. I want you to say what you want to the waitress. You'll do fine darling, trust me."

"Here's the wine for the both of you. Now what can I get you two for this evening?" The waitress puts down our oversized wine glasses, that still hold a standard amount of wine.  
"Can I please get the uh-lamb cutlets..?" Harry trails unsurely as I take a sip of the expensive alcohol.  
"The Minty Lamb Cutlets with a Side Of Buttered Potato?" She asks.  
"Yes please."  
"Certainly. For you Sir?" She turns to me.  
"The same." I reply, looking at my nervous submissive fondly.  
"Of course Sir. The meals will be out shortly." She replies curtly before walking off.

"You did amazing baby, trust me. That's definitely the way to do it, just have a little more confidence in yourself." I reassure him. "Now, are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"I think so." He wavers unsurely.  
"You are. As I said, be more confident in yourself." I give him soft eyes and a kind smile.

When the food arrives 20minutes later, it's a different person. This time it's a waiter, one I don't really like. He places down my plate first, smiling sarcastically. Then when he puts Harry's down his back is turned from me and I know he does something suggestive if the way Harry shy's away is any indication.  
"Enjoy." He says, too close to Harry for my liking.

"Don't think you can get away with whatever that was." I glare harshly.  
"Yes Master." He whispers, gulping terrified.  
"Tell me what happened." I snap.  
"He uh- he winked and smiled at me when he put the plate down." Harry stutters, trying to be as clear as he can.  
"You blushed." I point out. "You shouldn't blush when someone else hits on you. We will be eating the rest of the meal in silence and then you will learn who you belong to."  
"But-" He pleads.  
"Silence." That's what happens. We eat the rest of the meal in silence, which is only awkward for Harry, then return home so I can educate Harry on the important matter of who he belongs to.


	12. Chapter 11

"Liam... I have an idea." Paul says to me over the phone, it still being in the recess of the auction.  
"Yes..." I question aloud.  
"Well you're not going to like it and it depends on the cooperation of the other half..." He leads on.  
"Keep going..." I instruct.  
"Well... What if we were to merge with BASQUE?" He says hopefully. At first I burst out laughing but then I realise that he was serious.  
"Wait, you weren't kidding?" I say oddly.  
"Not exactly. I mean, you guys both don't have any competitors but still try and compete with each other. You both make billions of dollars a year and to merge then split the profits will no doubt bring in even more business and money to you both." He explains all the positives and I can't say I don't see it.  
"I'll go talk to Louis now." I reply firmly, hanging up the phone to go next door to visit Louis' room.

"Who is it?" I hear Louis call out lazily after I knock on the door.  
"The person who is either going to become your best friend or stay as your arch enemy." I yell back through the wooden door.   
"Why on earth would we ever become best friends?" Louis snorts in my face as he opens the door.  
"Ah, because of this new business oppurtunity that has been discovered." He looks at me incredulously. "Well you see, we both make billions of dollars a year but from statistics it shows that merging our companies would raise both of our own incomes. Not to mention that if we worked together we could practically take over the world, if you want to of course." I reason.  
"Know that taking over the world is the only reason I'm agreeing to this." He replies.  
"And the money." I point out.  
"Yeah, whatever; that too." He says carelessly. "With this bright idea of yours, what exactly are you planning we do to buy out Hilton?" He muses.  
"We need to talk to Mr. Hilton ASAP, so before the end of the recess, and then just agree on a price to pay for the chain." I suggest my idea.  
"Or we could leave it at my current bid and just pay half each." He shrugs.  
"We all know that we passed what would be a good price to pay on the company ages ago, now we're just paying uncessarily." I chuckle.

"If someone pulls out of the auction, cancelling all their bids, do you think they're allowed to put themselves back in but still not count the old bids?" Louis asks curiously, as if this might contribute to some bright idea.  
"I don't think so. I'm positive that if you pull out and then go back in then your old bids count again." I tell him.  
"Well rats. Anyway, it'll still work." He says, growing excited.  
"What will?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"We both should pull out of the auction, starting them from scratch, and then just have someone else bid on our behalf to get it at a lower price." Louis explains.  
"That sounds like a decent idea, who will we get the bidder to be?" I ask.  
"Not sure... My accountant isn't in the country and I don't think I could get anyone who works for BASQUE here in time, we have less than an hour left. You?" Louis says, thinking hard.  
"I'm the same. Wait-" I look up smirking.  
"Yes?"   
"What if we got one of our subs to do it?" My eyes brighten at my own idea.  
"Like Harry or Zayn?" Louis looks at me ridiculously.   
"Yes you dumbass." I roll my eyes. "They were at the auction this afternoon, so are familiar with what will happen and they can be on the phone to either one of us throughout the whole thing. Maybe texting both of us in a group chat?"   
"Hm, I guess that will work. I think we should get Zayn to do it because he's been to auctions before. Besides he's far more experienced." He replies.  
"Whatever, just don't fuck us over." I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Couldn't even if I wanted to. The Council will mark it as inappropriate use of a submissive and we all know not piss them off." Louis points out, to which I nod.

"Shall we meet up again just before the auction?" I ask him.  
"Yeah," he confirms. "I'll make Zayn look like a bidder."  
"Great, I'll pull out of the auction for both of us. Shall I register Zayn?" I tell him.  
"Please. See you in 40 minutes." I nod back before walking out the door and ringing Mr. Hilton.

"Payne?" He answers gruffly.  
"Yes Mr. Hilton. I'm unfortunately calling to inform you that Mr. Tomlinson and I will be withdrawing from the bidding." I say.  
"Wait, both of you? I thought you hated the bloke." He says confusedly.  
"Far from it really."  
"Well I can't take your word as truth over the phone but I still understand so you'll both have to sign something when you get here to legally retract your bids." He explains.  
"I understand Mr. Hilton. Good evening then." I end the phone call after he says bye and then go find Harry.

"Hi Cupcake." I saw sweetly as I enter Harry and I's bedroom.  
"Hi Master." He mumbles, still more focused on the book he was reading,  
"Can you please go downstairs and find a form or something, I need the thing that can register a new bidder in the auction." I ask of him, so he nods and stands. "What a cute little bum." I say, pinching his ass cheeks, causing him to turn around with a blush and let out a squeak.

At exactly 5:10pm both Louis and I, being punctual people, meet in the hallway outside our rooms.   
"Hm. He looks nice." I inspect Zayn's appearance scrutinizingly. He's got his hair flattened to make him seem older and a basic but classic tuxedo, although a black rather than white shirt.   
"Shall we go get the petty child's play over with?" I muse.  
"Why of course, it's not as if spending $5,000,000,000 touches anything." Louis replies as we head downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in two parts. First part is just as per normal however the second part is purely Zouis focused, you won't be missing any plot points if you don't read it, and it's in third person rather than Liam's point of view. After it, for chapter 14, it returns to normal. It's just to give you an insight into Zouis' relationship.

"$900,000,000 to the gentleman in the back corner, can I see a raise?" The auctioneer rushes, referring to the one other bidder in this. Who apparently said things were too rushed in the last part of the auction for him to bid.

Liam - Louis Tomlinson, zayn t: up to a billion

Louis - Liam Payne, pet: Do it.

"$1,000,000,000." Zayn calls out, his voice occasionally wavers because of his shy nerves.  
"$3,000,000,000." The guy rolls his eyes smugly as if he's won.

Liam - Louis Tomlinson, zayn t: 4.5

Louis - Liam Payne, pet: Deal.

"$4,500,000,000." Zayn says clearly again.  
"$6,500,000,000."

Liam - Louis Tomlinson, zayn t: this guys top is 7, do 9

Louis - Liam Payne, pet: 11

"$9,000,000,000." The poor boy looks like he might vomit, he looks terrified. The other man goes silent and glares harshly at Zayn before storming out of the room.

"Can I hear anymore bids? It's at $9,000,000,000 going once, going twice... This is your last and final call, are you sure you're done? Going, going, third and final call! All done, ready to be sold? Third and final call to the gentleman up the front here, and... SOLD!"  
"This is like a sub auction." I whisper to Louis as everyone is applauding, to which he scoffs and chuckles. Sub auctions weren't common, it was if a sub needed a Dom and it couldn't be decided. They weren't sold for money but you just say why you want the sub and then it just keeps going with the reasons and really it's the dom's selling themselves and then the sub just says when they've decided.

Louis goes and whispers some sort of praise into Zayn's ear and Zayn keens and burries his face in his dominants chest.  
"Mr. Tomlinson?" Mr. Hilton asks confusedly, him coming over to talk to Zayn.  
"Yes. I apologise for how this looks however Mr. Payne and I are merging companies and purchased yours to help with that." Louis explains, causing Mr. Hilton to purse his lips.  
"Hm, well I- just discuss things with me at seven in the dining room. Please tell the dining room staff as soon as possible about how many of you will be attending. Partners or lawyers or accountants etc." He replies.  
"Of course, we'll see you then Mr. Hilton." I nod curtly to him before he walks off.

"We have about an hour, will you be bringing anyone other than Zayn to the dinner?" I ask Louis.  
"No, no one else is here. I just need to call up the laweyrs and accountants and we'll work it out back in England later in the week."  
"I'm the same. Cupcake, can you please go to the dining room and tell them they'll be four of us for dinner, then just go back up to our room." I tell Harry, after he nods I praise and kiss him.  
"We'll be heading back up to our room now if you don't mind, we'll see you at the dining room in an hour." Louis bids me farewell before taking Zayn under his arm and going up their room.

 

 

 

 

PART TWO BELOW

 

 

 

(Third person)

"Collar and strip." Louis commands the moment they step into their hotel room, locking the door behind himself. Zayn scurries off wordlessly to impress his Daddy, who strides slowly into the bedroom behind him. "We have about twenty minutes before we need to go shower and get ready. Before then I need to reward you for being such a good baby at the auction. You were perfect." Louis says, nuzzling his face into Zayn's.  
"Thank you daddy." Zayn giggles.   
"You can have your very special favourite treat today baby." Louis tells him with a find a smile.  
"Really Daddy?" The younger says excitedly, smile wide and hardly able to contain himself.  
"Yes baby, you were that good for Daddy." Louis chuckled.  
"Thank you so much Daddy!" Zayn pecks his dominant on the lips as he goes to one of their suitcases.

Zayn's favourite reward/kink ever was a little bit of an odd one but Louis certainly didn't mind.   
"Here we go, I'm going to make them tug lots while we're at dinner tonight so my baby enjoys this so much." Louis explains. He pushes Zayn to be sitting on the bed, leaning back on his elbows, and hovers over him. The elder bends his head down, licking and sucking at Zayn's right nipple. Once it's nice and wet he moves over to the left one, ensuring they're both coated in his saliva. Zayn moans loudly and his cock hardens at the immense pleasure coursing through his small body.

Louis leans back and then graps the nipple clamps that have a small chain between them and then one extra long chain running off it. He attaches the nipple clamps to the nipples be the submissive couldn't be more pleasured right now, he simply loves nipple play and nipple clamps.

"Dadddyyyy." He whines when the nipples are tightly pinched with the chain between them stretching tightly.  
"Did you like that baby?" Louis asks, innocently tugging on the long silver chain. Zayn groans and ruts his hips up, his cock needing attention. "Don't get naughty baby. Do I have to put a cock ring on you for dinner or are you a good boy who won't cum till later?"   
"I'm a good boy Daddy, your good boy."   
"Perfect. Now baby, let's go get ready."

The two get ready for the dinner with Liam, Harry and Mr. Hilton by showering and then dressing up formally. Louis is in a standard tuxedo and Zayn a loose black shirt -in order to hide the nipple clamps and it does so successfully-, black pants and black shoes with his hair flattened and side swept.

The long chain attached to the nipple clamps is threaded up through Zayn's right sleeve and attached on the inside, making it so whenever he moves that arm his already hard and burning nipples will be pinched tighter.

"Let's go now baby." Louis smiles as they step out of the hotel suite. The tug he gives to Zayn's arm causes the smaller boy to quietly hiss and bite down on his lip. "No noise from you about this at dinner, yeah? You're enjoying this aren't you."  
"Yes Daddy, so much." He nods ferociously, making Louid beam as they step into the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah! Great to see you again Mr. Tomlinson." Mr. Hilton beams, causing me to look up and see Louis enter the room with Zayn submissively by his side.  
"You as well Mr. Hilton." They shake hands before walking over to Harry and I, at the bar.  
"Once you've got the drinks you want Mr. Tomlinson I think we can get the meal underway. I'll be back in a moment."

"You're late." I say, not even glancing at Louis as he waits for his drink.  
"Only by 5 minutes, could be worse." He shrugs.  
"I hope you understand this clearly once this merge happens officially but we don't not tolerate tardiness." I reply.  
"I'm fully aware Mr. Payne, you see I normally am quite on time however for something like this I couldn't resist being fashionably late." He says as as he idly moves the straw around in his glass. I let out a disgruntled noise and then walk over to the dining table, pulling Harry with me.

"Care to join us Mr. Tomlinson?" Mr. Hilton muses as he re-enters the room.   
"Oh of course." He smiles sarcastically, coming to sit at the table with Zayn trailing behind him.

"Now let's begin the business. I understand you two are merging companies, correct?" Mr. Hilton starts as the first course is served.  
"Yes, that is true. Although some of the minor logistics have not been discussed. I was thinking that we might change the name to something new entirely." I explains.  
"That seems like a good idea considering many of my costumers would not want to stay in a Princely Hotel." Louis turns his nose up, making Liam scowl from across the table.  
"Why is that? I mean, I understand why my costumers wouldn't want to stay at BASQUE."   
"It's just that, my customers would feel intimidated in your hotels. However your customers are simply too snobbish."  
"Gentlemen!" Mr. Hilton calls gruffly as he detects a forming row between us.

The dinner presses on drably, with the three of us business folk talking about the money transfer. Harry is quietly and obdiently sitting by my side throughout the course of the meal and Zayn certainly has something going on. Mr. Hilton or anyone else not familiar with our special form of relationship would have not a clue but it's clear as day.

"I believe that is all the business we need to attend to in person. I wish you a happy time in Los Angeles until you leave and a safe flight back to London for the both of you." Mr. Hilton says, standing up from the table.  
"Thank you Mr. Hilton, the food was marvellous. We look forward to arranging a time for a teleconference." Louis says formally, shaking his hand.  
"Yes, do pay our compliments to the chef. Good evening Mr. Hilton." I add, bidding farewell and exiting with Harry by my side to go back up to our room.

"Cupcake, while I order breakfast can you please call Niall and tell him to get the private jet ready to leave before noon? We'll have lunch on board." I say softly to a sleepy Harry as I walk out of the ensuite.  
"Mm hm." He nods, his face getting lost under blankets and curls.  
"You're so cute baby." I coo, making him blush and hide deeper. "10 minutes till breakfast!" I call out, leaving the bedroom.

"It's all done." Harry yawns, rubbing his eyes with his fist, finishing the last bite of his breakfast.  
"Perfect." I mumble, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his forehead.

"Go on. You need to shower." I chuckle, swatting his bum lightly. He squeals and runs to the ensuite in a fit of giggles, making me look on fondly. "I'll get your clothes for you."   
"Okay Master." He giggles. That boy and his giggles will kill me.

Twenty minutes later he's coming out with a towel around his body under his armpits and a towel wrapped on his head.  
"Here, I chose something nice and comfortable for you for the plane." I say, handing him seamless beige briefs. "You know, I might need to get you into thongs soon. There's a bit too much of an underwear line for my liking."  
"Okay." He squeaks.  
"Does that mean you'll willingly try them?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.   
"I guess so. We can always try and see how they are?" He suggests, pulling on the plain black cotton leggings.  
"Exactly." I peck him on the lips.

Considering its winter -although not as cold here as in London- for his top half I put just a thin Nike sweatshirt on and then Nike sneakers.  
"Bun your hair, in a quite high bun, then here's some sunglasses because I'm sure they'll be paps and I want your eyes to not be so harmfully damaged." The sunglasses are just plain black.  
"Yes Master."

"Shit! That's the time?! You pack our luggage. We haven't been here long so not much should be moved. Remember to get everything from all over the suite. I'll be back soon Cupcake." I say, pecking him on the lips and rushing out the door. I cross the hallway and then knock somewhat forcefully on Niall's door.

"What I can help you with Sir?" Niall asks.  
"We'll be departing at 11am. Please ensure at that time that the car is ready and waiting out the front. Harry and I will bring our own suitcases and bags down." I explain.  
"Yes Sir."  
"What would I do without you?" I chuckle.  
"I'm not sure Sir." I shake my head humorously and leave, going back to find Harry sitting on an armchair with all five bags next to him. Three suitcases between us and one hand luggage each.

"Fabulous. Let's go shall we?"  
"Yeah." Harry sighs.

Considering the environment downstairs and at the car, Harry has to carry all the suitcases as well as his own hand luggage. He struggles cutely and hilariously but eventually manages to get the bags to the boot of the car. He lets out a loud and exhausted huff, thanking Niall when he takes the bags and puts them in.

"I can't carry that much." Harry pouts, snuggling into my chest for the ride to the airport.   
"Aw, baby. You're fine. You did amazing." I kiss the top of his hair.  
"I can carry them Sir." Niall interjects from the driver's seat.  
"Thank you for the kind offer Niall. Harry, what do you say to Niall for offering to help?"   
"Oh, sorry." Harry squeaks. "Thank you Niall, it'd be greatly appreciated."  
"Not a worry." Niall flashes his white, friendly and toothy grin


	15. Chapter 15

"Swallow me." I grunt. Harry agreed to testing out the contract with me, so now I'm throat fucking him on a private jet. I must say, he's quite good at this. He gags and pushes his mouth further onto my cock, nearly swallowing me whole.

I moan and throw my head back, my body being filled with ecstasy. Harry is so skilled at this it's ridiculous.  
"You're so good at this baby. Where did you learn to do this?" I groan. I think Harry was about to pull back and answer when I grip his hair tightly and thrust deeper into him, my balls slapping against his face. "Fuck. Drink me." I hiss shortly after, cuming into his mouth. He chokes and swallows it down, making a slurping sound as he pulls off.

His body is mildly sweaty, his hair matting, and he's heaving short pants of air.   
"You're perfect baby, come up and sit on my lap." I say as I pull my boxers back up. He obeys and sits on my thighs, burying his face under my chin.

"Can I- can I- oh never mind." Harry starts, shaking his head at the end  
"What is it cupcake?" I ask softly. He blushes and tries to hide deeper but I'm having none of it. "Cupcake." I say, a little more sternly. "Ask me what you wanted you ask me."  
"I won't get in trouble for asking?" He asks shyly, which frankly, makes me a little worried for what his question will be.  
"No." I answer calmly. "You will not get in trouble for just asking the question. I am prepared for whatever it may be."  
"Well," he clears his throat; "I was wondering if I could call you something other than Master?"  
"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "Did you have anything you wanted to call me in mind?"  
"Daddy." He mumbles, making me choke on my spit momentarily.  
"Daddy?" I croak out, completely shocked.  
"Yeah. You're just so buff, possessive and caring. I want you to be my Daddy." Harry sighs.  
"We can do that." I decide.  
"We can?" He squeaks, seemingly surprised.  
"Yes baby," I chuckle. "You can call me Daddy. Back to my earlier question, how were you so good with your mouth? Not that I'm complaining."

He giggles and shys away adorably.  
"I don't know really. I had a boyfriend in high school and I guess we did things sometimes but yeah..." The fact it's surely long passed doesn't soothe the flaring jealously inside me.  
"Tell me about your ex boyfriend?" I inquire.  
"We dated for a little under a year and split up just before our final exams." He shrugs.  
"Does this mean you're not a virgin?" I ask, smirking.  
"I'm not." He squeaks. That's probably the best news I've heard since I got Harry. The fact he's not a virgin pretty much means I can fuck him sooner. How does today sound?  
"You've never done flings?"  
"No." He shakes his head, exceptionally nervous.

"Well I'm sure you remember the feeling of a real cock inside you all those months ago when you pound a dildo into your perky ass like you've had to resort to since then. How about I give you something new to remember?" I say in his ear casually.  
"You want- you want to fuck me Daddy?" His breath hitches.  
"Good boys don't use that word." I tsk.  
"I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to, I promise. I won't do it again." He starts babbling out apologies.  
"I know you won't. This is a warning baby because it's your first offence to that rule. If it happens again you'll be punished."   
"Thank you Daddy. I know, it won't happen again Daddy." How eager he is to please me is so endearing.  
"I know, because you're my very good boy." I kiss him softly on the lips, making him giggle.

"Now back to your naughty question, oh and please do excuse my language, yes I want to fuck you." I say, reverting the conversation back to what I wanted it to focus on.  
"Okay." He breathes nervously.  
"You're agreeing to this?" My eyebrows shoot up.  
"I trust you Daddy. Like you said, I want something new to remember."   
"You won't have to remember anything baby, because I'll always be here to crave your sexual urges -just like you will be for mine."

"Stand up and undress, I'll quickly message Niall." I instruct. Harry nods and stands up as I pull out my phone. Using the wifi I've equipped the jet with, I message Niall 'if anyone steps foot in this cabin then they'll be fired and socially ruined. Or I'll throw them off the plane'. Hm. Gets the message across.

"Your body is so pretty baby." I moan, looking up to see Harry awkwardly twiddling his thumbs -nude.  
"Thank you Daddy." He giggles adorably.  
"Kneel on this seat and put your hands on the headrest if you need balance." He nods and gets into place as I'm stripping. "I wanna make this gentle for you baby but this wasn't exactly planned so we don't have lube or condoms..."  
"What?" He squeaks nervously.  
"I want you to suck on my fingers and get them coated in your salvia and then I'll open you up so much before I go into you with my cock, how does that sound baby? You can say yellow, red or stop at any point and I'll follow your request immediately. Okay?" I say cautiously, hoping he still agrees.  
"The condoms?"  
"I can promise with my entire being that I'm clean. You?" I say solemnly.  
"Clean. I got tested after I broke up with my boyfriend."   
"Do you trust me?"  
"Uh- yes. Yes. Yes I trust you Daddy." He wavers unsurely.  
"Good baby."

I press open mouth kisses to his back and then stick four fingers on my left hand into his mouth for him to cover in drool.


End file.
